Are You Overly Obsessed with Zatch Bell?
by Hysterical Insanity
Summary: A list of things that, if you do/say them, you may be just a bit too involved with the show! (But don't worry, so am I! After all, I've done everything on this list!) Meant to be funny, so please don't take offense (not sure that there's anything on there that could be offensive, but some people...) K , since it's fairly clean so far!
1. 1-25

**HOW TO KNOW YOU ARE FAR TOO OBSESSED WITH ZATCH BELL!  
Hysterical Insanity Production.  
I don't own Zatch Bell. Hence the FAN fiction.**

**You can recognize the opening themes, English and Japanese, even if you can't sing them.**

**You know at least the main spells.**

**You have at least one character's full spell book memorized, whether it's the anime spells, the manga spells, or both.**

**You know the colors of the spell books, as well the teams they belong to.**

**You can quote at least one of the major speeches. (Kolulu's speech in "A Kind Mamodo, Kolulu", Koko's speech in Sherry's Flashback Episode of Doom, I mean, "Sherry's Rhapsody of Life", or Kido's Speech in "Dr. Riddles, You'll always be My King".)**

**You can – and frequently do – quote the characters.**

**You break into song and dance of either "Hey, hey, let's dance all day", "Iron Man Folgore", or "Very Melon", either the English or Japanese.**

**You know both translations to Folgore's song, whether you can sing them or not.**

**You burst into tears when you hear the phrase "You'll always be my king!" or "One more thing. Dr. Riddles, you're my best friend!"**

**Forget Brad and Angelina, Wonrei and Lien are the couple to follow!**

**Justin Beiber? Mylie Cyrus? Please, Megumi is much better!**

**All of life's problems can be solved by extending your hand and yelling a spell name.**

**You have, or have gotten the urge to, wave at the moon and yell "Hi Laila!"**

**Same as the above, except with the stars and Pamoon!**

**Your friend's arguments can be solved by hugging them and yelling "We don't have to fight anymore! Zaker!" (Or something similar. I'm pulling from memory, so that may not be exact.)**

**Someone mentions fish and you scream "YELLOWTAIL!"**

**You can motivate yourself to work harder by imagining one or more of your favorite characters encouraging or insulting you. (It really does work. Of course, it's a pain to keep them in character, but weird if you don't. I must say though, Imaginary Brago's insults really hurt!)**

**You know what's funny? Zophise's gender.**

**A white cat walks up and you hug it and call it Nya, talking about how sad you were when Grisor Burned him! (Or have the urge to do so.)**

**You have, at least once, yelled "Meru Meru Me!"**

**Everything is groovy. (You have to say it in Sunbeam's voice or it sounds weird.)**

**Someone questions your logic and you reply with "I am the amazing Dr. Riddles! I know everything!"**

**You have, usually following the previous, introduced your friends as the Majestic 12. (If you, like me, don't have 12 friends (Wow, I'm a friendless loser. Who would've guessed, besides Imaginary Brago?) then the rest are helping the Lions win the Super Bowl.)**

**You've referred to a clown as Alm, Zophise, or Fein at some point. (Or Berun, I suppose.)**

**As you read this list, you nod along, laugh, and say "Yeah, that's me!"**

**More to come, so stay tuned!**


	2. 26-35

**The number of 'reasons' in each chapter will vary, since they're based on what I do and what other people who watch the show do! (And my boredom in World History! I'm a good student, but the last 15 minutes we never do anything, so…might as well be productive!)  
I own nothing but Imaginary Brago, who only insults me…T_T…**

**26. You see the letters ZB and automatically think Zatch Bell. (What else could the letters stand for? Zebra Breath?)**

**27. You know most of –if not all of – the names of the Mamodo, their partners, book color, and spell types (spell type being ice, fire, lightening, shields, etc. etc.)**

**28. You've drawn/written about at least one character.**

**29. You know the most random trivia about your Zatch Bell media of choice (dubbed anime, subbed anime, translated manga, original manga, unsubbed/original anime, sock puppets, whatever.)**

**30. You know how old the characters are. (The information is out there, I promise.)**

**31. It's cold and windy – Reycom and Hyde must have teamed up!**

**32. You know how most of the Mamodo met their partners.**

**33. You can list the debut episode/chapters of your favorite characters.**

**34. I could say/type an episode or chapter name and you would be able to tell me what happens and who is in it.**

**35. If you have other friends who watch the show, then you have Mamodo Battles with them. If you don't, then you try. **

**That's all for this chapter. We had a fairly engaging class today; we're learning about Ancient China. It would be better if the knot of people sitting behind me weren't the noisy, obnoxious always-yelling-"ching chang chong" –when-China-is-mentioned kind of people! I had to threaten to castrate one of them with a rusty carving knife the other day. **


	3. 36-53

36. At some point or another you've wanted to learn Kung Fu to be like Wonrei and Lien.

37. If you really like someone, either you headbutt them gently or use your hands to form a 'horn' and prod the person with it, like Riya.

38. At a zoo, the first female jaguar you see is instantly Baransha.

39. If any of your underwear is missing, you blame either Momon or Folgore.

40. Ducks are officially Kanchome.

41. You have, or have wanted to, addressed someone named Ashley as Alishie.

42. You have, have wanted to, or have imagined, drawn Riou's curse symbol on the forehead of someone you dislike.

43. You have tried or have wanted to try mixing soy sauce and pudding to see if it really does taste like Sea Urchin.

44. If offered a really hard choice (works best in a game of Would You Rather), you yell something about saving everyone, both Lien and the people of the world.

45. When faced with a locked door, the only solution is to gather forces for the revival of Faudo.

46. You have or have wanted to jump on a horse's back and yell "GOU SHUDORUK!"

47. You have choreographed at least one Zatch Bell related song. (I have a little dance for Mienai Tsubasa. It's not a very good dance thing. There are a lot of strange gestures, since it's only a dance from the waist up!)

48. You've attempted to decode Mamodo language. And more than likely failed.

49. If someone tries to hit you with something (a projectile, fist, foot, etc.) you at least think of responding with a spell.

50. You know that you can't make light of Beethoven!

51. No matter what the sci-fi channel says, Naomi is the lizard queen.

52. You have, or have wanted to, call at least one giant building Faudo.  
52.5. After calling it Faudo, you then insist to surrounding friends that it's a gigantic demon and you have to stop Riou from reviving him, or the world will be in peril.

53. Apollo is not just the sun god from Greek and Roman mythology, but also a fantastic musician!

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! Writers block galore. For those of you reading this and wondering about How to Kill a Mary Sue and Return of the King, those will both be updated before too long. I know what I want to do with them, just not how to word it. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
